wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121114015231
(XD! Sidenote: I TRIED to watch Tobey Goes Good, but partway through it all went gray! For the rest of the episode! D:) Me: Really? You liked it? Aw, thanks! And Tobey... *eyes Tobey suspiciously* Tobey: ...W-what? *looks nervous* Me: You're off the hook... *Tobey sighs in relief* ...for now... Tobey: *gulps* DTB: Alright, everyone? (Everyone is busy talking and doesn't notice) DTB: Guys?! (no one except me and LWG, who are standing right there, notice) DTB: Hello? Number one villain here! *looks frustrated* (no response) Me: *does game show-y smile* :) Allow me, Doc. *jumps in front of DTB* EVERYBODY LISTEN TO MEEEE!!!!!!!! (everyone stops and stares) Me: *does random karate poses* Hoo! Ya! Hi-YA! Boing! *receives weird looks* LWG: Um... Me: *stops and smiles, acting as if nothing had happened* ...And now that I have your attention, please listen to Dr. Two Brains. Thank you! *slips out of way* DTB: *is doing the look he gave the henchmen in 'Two Brains Quartet'* Erm... Okay. Everyone, if we want to take down Miss Power, save the world, and *coughmostimportantlycough* save WordGirl, *everyone glances at Tobey for a second* Tobey: *blushes nervously* DTB: ...Then we need a good plan. Any suggestions? Me: Ooh ooh ooh ooh!! *is waving hand around in air* I have one!!! DTB: *slumps shoulders and sighs exasperatedly* What? Me: Well, we could do what WordGirl did in the movie! Overpower Miss Power with WORDS!! :D DTB: Well– Butcher: What does overpowder mean again? DTB: *facepalms* Me: To overpowder means to put too much powder on something. *instantly gets craving for donuts* To overPOWER means to be more powerful than the other person. The one you're trying to overpower. In this case Miss Power. *shoves hands in pockets, turning a little red at poor definition* DTB: Uh... yeah. *motions to me* This here is one of the many reasons we need WordGirl back. Any other suggestions? Tobey: Simple. I'll trap her in a robotic cage of my own design! *evil laugh* Me: :P Anyone else? Mr. Big: We can MIND CONTROL her into giving WordGirl back! MQ: But didn't she destroy your machine with her laser vision last time? MB: Er... yes. Me: Anyone else? DTB: *grins villainously* Well, there IS my latest creation in working on... *rubs hands together evilly* Narrator: What is Dr. Two Brains' latest invention? Will the the villains and those wikia-er people get back WordGirl unarmed? Me: If WG were here she'd yell "unHARMED!!!". Narrator: Oh! Yes, sorry. But you WILL have to do it unarmed... DTB: Hello? My ray guns? Narrator: ...Sorry!! What will become of WinxMagiaDiWordGirl when she discovers that Miss Power is NOT the person you want to team up with if you want someone to be loyal to you? And yes, I made sure she couldn't hear that. Learnerer (I almost forgot about him!): But what will us villainses do when we finallyly get WordGirl back? Won't she just go back to defeatinging us? Me: Sh. Narrator: Tune in next time for more of the exciting adventures of... This wikia story! ~TheLivingMe P.S. Can I please do the part where DTB shows his new creation? Someone can do what's happening to WG... :) ~TheLivingMe